In For It All
by alotlikelove
Summary: The sequal to The Present Future. Phil and Keely meat seven new people at NYU, but two seem to stound out. Another wants to break a perfect connection. Can Phil and Keely make the marrage work throgh the pressure and all the trouble? Pheely! Chapter nine
1. The Beginning Of This World

In For It All 

**by: alotlikelove**

**mood music: Something More- Aly and AJ**

**Chapter One "The Begining Of This World"**

"Oh my God! Phil I can't believe we're here!" Keely yelled jumping up and down as they walked to their dorms

"I know, NYU. Amazing huh?" Phil said looking at his map then up at the doors looking for his number.

"Here I am… where is yours…" Phil said as he unlocked the door to him dorm.

"Right here." Keely said opening the door next to him.

"How convenient." Phil said walking into his dorm. He threw his bags on his bed and sat down by the window. Keely did the same until she heard some on open her door.

"Hi, is this 256?" A blonde girl asked.

"Yea. I'm Keely, I guess we're roomies." Keely said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth." The girl replied shaking Keely's hand.

"Hey. I'm gonna go get a bite to eat. Wanna come with?" Keely said gabbing her purse and keys.

"Nah, I'm gonna finish packing. I'll catch up with you later." Elizabeth replied opening up a Louis Vuttion trunk… almost identical to Keely's.

"Kay. See ya." Keely said walking into Phil's dorm.

"He Keel. This is Jessie." Phil said pointing to a tall blond boy with saggy blonde hair.

"Hey I'm Keely." Keely said Looking up at him

"Jessie." Jessie replied

"So you ready to go?" Phil asked grabbing his wallet and shoving it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Yea. See ya Jessie." Keely said over her shoulder.

**xXXx**

"You have a new roommate or am I alone in this particular boat?" Phil said over a plate of spaghetti.

"No… Elizabeth. She has a Vuttion trunk like mine…" Keely said.

"Fascinating." Phil said with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Shut up." Keely joked twirling her fork in her plate of spaghetti.

"What does she look like?" Phil asked coolly.

"Dirty blonde hair, light blue-green eyes, about my height and has great taste in clothes." Keely said.

"Maybe me and Jessie can come over and met up with you two. After all, she could be the nest Tia." Phil shrugged.

"True. Let's go." Keely said impatiently at the idea.

"Okay, okay. The waiter is coming over here anyways." Phil said handing the waiter a fifty and waited for his change. After about 10 minutes of impatient waiting Phil and Keely made their way back to NYU.

**xXXx**

"Her Jessie… do you want to go over to the girl's dorms?" Phil asked throwing his wallet back onto the dresser.

"Sure dude." Jessie replied bouncing up from beanbag chair not bothering to turn off Halo 2.

"Hey Keel." Phil said walking through the door.

"Hey Phil, this is Elizabeth." Keely said gesturing to the smiling blonde behind her. Hey eyes where bright and her cheeks had slight dimples in them. Phil looked at her and had to admit she was beautiful.

"Hey Phil. Hey Jes! I didn't know you were going to NYU! I thought you were going to Tennessee!" Elizabeth said rushing over to him and giving him a hug.

"I thought you were going to LA!" Jessie replied into her neck

"I thought so too but turns out they filled up the dorms. What about you? What's your reason against going to Tennessee."

"My mom didn't want me at the same school as Cory." Jessie said rolling his eyes.

"How's Jordan?" Elizabeth asked eager to hear. She acted as if she hadn't seen him in years instead of the eight weeks Jessie had spent visiting his dad and brother.

"Starting kindergarten." Jessie said pointing to a naked picture lying beside the desk, yet to be put in a frame.

"She's gotten so tall." Elizabeth said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You know each other?" Keely asked looking at the two.

"Yea, best friends for twelve years now." Beth said pushing Jessie playfully.

"And now neighbors." Jessie joked.

"Ahhh." Phil said nodding.

"Same classes for twelve years too." Jessie added rubbing his chin now noticing the pattern. Elizabeth laughed as her attention diverted to her pink phone.

"Hold on it's Jay," Elizabeth said flipping her phone open with her thumb. "Hey Jayyyyyy! Busy? Kinda. 256. Toodles.' Elizabeth said flipping her phone closed and holding three fingers, then two, then one then she flicked here wrist toward the door. Another blonde with shorter hair ran in and hugged both of the blondes.

"Ohmygod! You both are here?" Jalyn said jumping up and down

"Yea." Jessie and Elizabeth said in unison.

"And those two are…" Jalyn said.

"Right, Jalyn meet Phil and Keely, Keely and Phil meet Jalyn, the blondest of the blondes." Jessie said applauding sarcastically as Jalyn hit him in the arm.

"Ow!" Jessie said as Jalyn shook hands.

"Hey." Jalyn said.

"Feel out numbered." Phil said looking at the room full of blondes.

"I don't think you will in a minute. I just TXT'ed Kay and she said she'll be over in three… two one." Elizabeth said as a pencil thin girl walked into the room.

"Hey! Jes, Jay, B…. people I don't know." Kaylyn said hugging everyone but Phil and Keely.

"Here we go again, Kaylyn meet Phil and Keely, Keely and Phil meet Kaylyn the hottest of the praying mantis." Jessie joked. Kaylyn punched him in the arm and shook hand with Phil and Keely.

"Now I feel better." Phil said now that another brunette had entered the new clique.

"I'm gonna kick Nathan's ass for teaching you that." Kaylyn said

"I'll go tell him…" Jessie said but Elizabeth kept a firm arm on him.

"Not happening dude." Elizabeth said.

"So, anyone else on the guest list?" Keely asked looking at her newly filled dorm room.

"Yea… Nathan, Brandon and Caleb are coming over for a little game." Jessie said holding up an empty Budweiser bottle. Elizabeth gave him a dirty look.

"No I don't drink! I fond it outside." Jessie said. As if he could read Elizabeth's mind.

"Kay, lets play." Elizabeth said.

"I'm in, Kay?" Jalyn asked sitting beside Elizabeth.

"Yea." Kaylyn said sitting beside Jessie.

"Just to get this on the table, I go by Beth." Elizabeth said spinning the bottle.

"Oh. Thanks for the heads up." Keely said sitting across from Phil, watching the bottle turn and point to Jessie.

"Pucker up Blondie." Jessie said leaning across the table and kissing Beth lightly on the lips. Keely could tell by the way they both lit up when their lips met they liked each other.

"I always knew you two would be together." A short dark haired guy said sitting next to Beth followed by a guy who looked just like Napoleon Dynamite and a jock like short blonde guy.

"We'll take this Jes." Beth said putting a finger on Jessie's lips. "Jay, you starts with Nathan and Kay take care of Caleb. I'll get Brandon." Beth said removing her finger.

"Gotcha. First up we have the tallest of them all: Nathan Chanler, tallest of the brunettes." Jalyn said pointing to the Napoleon reincarnation.

"Now we have Caleb, the shortest of the short." Kaylyn said pointing to the short dark haired guy.

"Last but not least, Brandon Bowers. The umpa-lumpa in mandles." Beth said pointing to the jock.

"Hey." Phil and Keely said shaking hands.

"Back to the game." Keely said taking the bottle from Jessie. It spun and spun until it pointed to Phil. She kissed him gently then backed away blushing a bit then looking down at her left hand. Even if they were married, she couldn't believe he could still make her feel this way.

"By the way, first kiss can be short but after that…" Jessie said pointing to the closest with a devilish grin. "You get the point." Jessie passed the bottle over to Caleb who got Jalyn.

**xXXx**

Phil spun the bottle again and prayed it landed on Keely. It did… almost. It landed to Beth who was sitting next to her. Beth blushed as Phil took her hand and walked over to the closet. Keely looked down at her ring again and felt no jealousy, he was married, it was college, Beth was a nice girl, she wasn't one to take people's men away. Plus she already had an eye for Jessie.

"Ready?" Phil asked.

"Yea…" Beth said leaning forward in the dark closest and colliding g with his lips. Both were relived. No sparks, Phil would admit Beth was beautiful and Beth could say without a doubt that Phil was adorable but they were happy being friends, each knowing the other loved some one else. They knew they could both walk out with their dignity. Beth broke away and walked out with Phil following.

"Next in line…" Jessie said rolling the bottle over to Keely. She spun the bottle and prayed it landed on Phil… _Please, please, nooo! Wait Yes! _Keely thought as the bottle moved from Brandon to Phil. Phil stood up again and pulled Keely into the small closet, but before Keely would let him kiss her she had to ask,

"Anything?" Keely asked.

"Nothing." Phil said kicking the door telling Jessie to start the timer. They only had four minutes to get it all out. Phil Pushed up against Keely until their lips collided. Keely parted her lips and continued to kiss Phil as he pushed her against the wall gently moving down to her neck quickly before the timer could go off. Keely giggled and ran her fingers up the back of his shirt. _Ding!_

"Ughhh…" Phil said his had dropping in disappointment. Keely laughed and pullet him out.

"We've had a vote and seeing as how you two seem to be having more fun with this, we're gonna play Truth or Dare edition. Same concept but instead of kissing you do a do a dare or answer a truth. Nothing that is said or done leaves this dorm. Got it?" Jessie said looking at each out through random strands of blonde hair.

"Yea, yea now let's do it to it!" Caleb shouted grabbing the bottle from Jessie and spinning it and watching it land on Kaylyn.

"Truth or Dare?" Caleb asked, his brain working overtime to come up with the perfect ploy.

"Dare." Kaylyn said looking Caleb straight in the eye.

"Alright Kaylyn I dare you two… switch shirts with Jalyn." Caleb said.

"Do we get…" Kaylyn tried to say pointing to the closet.

"Nope. Right here right now, no closet. At all." Jessie said with another evil grin.

"Alright…" Jalyn said pulling the NYU tee she had just bought over her head revealing her nude bra, as Kaylyn did he same revealing her white push up bra. Kaylyn handed Jalyn the beater she was wearing and Jalyn handed her the NYU tee. The pulled each other's shirts on and laughed. Caleb passed the bottle to Kaylyn who landed on Brandon.

"I dare you… to wear Beth's bra." Kaylyn said.

"Do I get a choice?" Brandon asked.

"No." Kaylyn said. Beth giggled and threw Brandon the frilliest, pinkest bra she could find. Brandon pulled off his shirt and clasped the bra onto him shaking his head. Brandon grabbed the bottle and threw it over to Keely.

"I'm out. Unlike you, I have class." Brandon said taking off the bra and throwing it back to Beth who caught it without looking up from a text message she was reading.

"Spin it girl!" Jalyn said. Keely laughed as the bottle spun, pointing at Phil.

"Truth or dare?" Keely said. Phil thought about the choices, the guys would think he was scared if he said truth but he was scared about what Keely could do...

"Dare." Phil said deciding to suck it up.

"Alright, I dare you to play the rest of the game in your boxers." Keely said, her lips curving into a smile from the applause the other girl gave her. Phil stood up and pulled his shirt off, soon followed by his pants. Keely kept a straight face while all the other girls laughed and shook their heads.

"Alright Keely, you have to play in you're underwear." Phil said with a satisfied grin on his face. Keely rolled her eyes as she tugged off her shirt and jeans.

"Well I see this party it over, so lets bounce, leave these two love birds alone." Jessie said as Nathan, Caleb, Beth, Jalyn and Kaylyn followed him.

"By the way we have a meeting at nine in the theater. If you need us we'll be shopping and they'll be partying." Jalyn said tugging everyone out. Phil laughed as he walked over to Keely pushing her onto the bed. Keely kissed him hard moving from his lips to his cheek to the point of his chin and down to his neck. Phil's fingers intertwined with Keely's hair pushing her body closer. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**xXXx**

"Oh my God." Keely said sitting up from her bed. She looked down and saw Phil sleeping peacefully. She looked over at the alarm clock on her bed stand. It was only 6:30. She could go back to sleep for another hour or so. She laid back down in Phil's arms just as her cell phone's alarm went off.

"Shut up." Keely said in disbelief. She flipped open her phone… 8:30…

"What?" Phil said drowsily wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Get up and get dressed!" Keely said pulling off her nightshirt and boy shorts and throwing on ripped jeans and a pink and black NYU shirt. Phil had a black NYU shirt and jeans with black Nike Shox. Keely slid on a pair of white ballerina flats and walked out the door into Phil's dorm. Phil was in the bathroom so Keely sat down on Jessie's beanbag not noticing Jessie and Beth laying on Jessie's bad… making out.

"Finally!" Keely whispered walking over to the door and knocking on it. Jessie and Beth pulled away as they looked up at Keely.

"Oh hey Keely, Phil is in the bathroom." Jessie said turning a deep shade of pink.

"Thanks." Keely said walking out into the hall.

"Hey Keels." Phil said kissing her cheek. Jessie and Beth followed behind

"Kaylyn, Jalyn, Brandon, Nathan and Caleb are going to meet us at the theater entrance." Jessie said flipping his phone shut after talking to one of the five

"Kay." Keely said smiling. After a few minute walk, and a quick stop at the on campus Starbucks, they finally got to the theater.

"Quiet down! Quiet down!" a black haired woman yelled into a microphone, finally getting everyone's attention. "Thank you. Welcome to NYU! I know some of you have chosen broadcasting for your career, but in order to take it, you have to take theater and singing. Don't ask me why, it's just the rules. So for anyone interested in broadcast journalism, I need to see you on the stage." The woman said turning off the mic and setting it on the wooden bar stool waiting for everyone to file onto the stage. Beth, Phil and Keely stood up and walked onto the stage.

"Okay, we need you to take a theater class, you have a choice between beginner and advanced. Same goes with the singing. Sign ups arte over there." The woman said after turning off her mic and pointing her pen to another black haired woman holding a clipboard.

"What are you two doing?" Beth asked.

"I'm doing advanced which means Phil's doing advanced. How about you?" Keely replied.

"Seeing as how I only know you two… advanced." Beth laughed. They all walked over to the black haired woman and stood in line behind a mass of other people waiting to give the woman their names and class choice. They finally got to the front of the line and went through the same procedure. Name, choice, preference… blah, blah, blah. Keely, Phil and Beth all returned to the dorms where everyone else was waiting with a karaoke machine.

"Alright… since you all signed up for singing, we wanna hear if you are any good." Jessie said handing a mic to each member of the trio.

"Beth sings really good Jes." Jalyn said sipping a smoothie.

"Wouldn't know, never heard her." Jessie replied coolly while sitting on the comfortable leather couch freshly unpacked. "But if she's as good as you say, she's going last. Phil and Keely are up." Jessie said. Keely grabbed her guitar and found her mic stand.

"Protesting Me?" she asked looking up from trying to find a pick.

"Yea." Phil said. Keely started playing and both began.

"_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cause _

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know when my hearts been bent  
When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn  
To help you out  
I gladly lift you up without a doubt

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go) _

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me" Keely finished strumming her guitar and the whole room applauded.

"Not bad." Jessie said. "Guess who's up next!" Jessie looked at Beth through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Fine! I'll sing ah cappela (**sp?**). No big." Beth said holding up the mic.

_"Don't know where you are, all I know is how I feel._

_Don't know if you feel the same or if this is real_

_I would cry a thousand tears just tears just to make you see_

_I could never go on without you here with me_

_I'll stay in the hard times, holding you to the sky_

_I'll always be there, watching over at night_

_I'll keep my heart, locked up until I know_

_You and me, is the way I want to go_

_Don't know if I can, get the strength to tell_

_What if you don't feel the same, I'm by myself_

_I will make sure you know, I'll never leave_

_Cause I could never go on, knowing you aren't with me_

_I'll stay in the hard times, holding you to the sky_

_I'll always be there, watching over at night_

_I'll keep my heart, locked up until I know_

_You and me, is the way I want to go_

_Is what I feel real or a fantasy?_

_Do I see the reality of you and me?_

_Or is this a game in my mind?_

_What about the trust we had?_

_Will it all go bad?_

_Am I running out of time?_

_I'll stay in the hard times, holding you to the sky_

_I'll always be there, watching over at night_

_I'll keep my heart, locked up until I know_

_You and me, is the way I want to go_

_I'll stay through the thunder, hold you close_

_You'll never be alone I'll never let go_

_I'll keep my heart locked up until I know_

_You and me,_

_You and me, is the way to go"_ Beth sang. Jessie's jaw dropped as Jalyn whispered in his ear.

"Told ya."

**xXXx**

**wow…. eight pages! Lol. Long first chapter! Sorry it took so long but I had to take a three-hour break to watch my dad and his buddies play donkey ball. For anyone who doesn't know that's where you play basketball… on a donkey. If you want the full detail send me a message I'd be happy to explain. Now for the songs. Protecting Me is by Aly and Aj. The other song You and Me was written by me. Hope you liked it!**

**toodles**

**alotlikelove **


	2. We've Never Changed

In For It All

**by: **alotlikelove

**mood music: **You Found Me & Hear Me—Keely Clarkson

**Chapter Two "We've Never Changed"**

"Wow." Phil said.

"Amen." Keely agreed. She stood up and hugged Beth.

"Awesome." Keely said pulling away. "How have you heard he sing Jalyn?" Keely ask returning to her spot beside Phil.

"We've been in choir since the seventh grade." Jalyn said casually. Keely nodded and raised her eyebrows.

"What about you. You seem like you've done a bit of singing in your spare time." Beth stated taking a seat on the couch near Jessie. Kaylyn sat on the arm of the couch very close to Jessie but he scooted away closer to Beth. Kaylyn pretended not to notice.

"I just had a brilliant idea…" Keely said pausing to get every one's attention.

"Shoot." Brandon said leaning forward a bit. He was one of the few boys anyone Keely had met that ever cared about gossip.

"How about… and 'Welcome To College" karaoke party?" Keely said clapping her hands.

"Totally. Caleb will you actually show up for this one?" Kaylyn said shooting a glare over at the short dark haired guy.

"Depends, Jes, dude are you going?" Caleb said throwing napkins over at Jessie who was staring at something…

"Yea. As long as Beth and Keely do a duet to close. Phil you can drum right?" Jessie said asked looking over at Beth and Keely.

"Yea." Phil said wondering why that mattered.

"I know a guy who plays base, Keely can play so can Beth. Tadow instant band."

"You play too?" Keely said looking over at Beth.

"His friend taught me." Beth admitted pointing to Jessie who was on him phone again.

"Ahhh. Is he always on the phone?" Keely asked leaning in a little so only Beth could hear even though everyone else but Phil was talking to other people.

"He just got it two years ago. His mom wouldn't let him have one until He was 16." Beth said so Jessie couldn't hear.

"Shut up." Keely said. Phil laughed. Beth just smiled and raised her hands like she was surrendering under fire.

"Jack will be over soon. Apparently he's got something to show us." Jessie said replacing his phone into his pocket.

"Hey Keely, come here a sec." Kaylyn said pointing to the hall.

"Okay… I'll be back." Keely said widening her eyes to signal for help. Phil scratched behind his ear telling her to send an S.O.S if she needed anything. Keely nodded and walked out into the hall.

"Keely, do you think Jessie likes me? You seem like you're good with guys help a girl out." Kaylyn pleaded. Keely wasn't sure if she should tell her about this morning in her dorm or give her a neutral answer.

"He liked someone. I can tell but I'm not sure it's you." Keely said choosing her words very carefully.

"Do you think if I sing at the party he'll like me more?" Kaylyn asked

"I dunno. Go for it." Keely said.

"Thanks… don't tell anyone. Please? I want it to be a surprise." Kaylyn said.

"Okay… I wanna talk to Beth about a song for the duet, will you get her?" Keely asked.

"Sure." Kaylyn said bubbling back up. "Betty Boo, Keely wants to talk songs." Kaylyn said sitting by Jessie.

"Kay. And I haven't been called Betty Boo since the seventh grade… stick to Blondie." Be said steeping over Jessie's Nike's and Nathan's Chuck Taylor Converse.

"You rang?" Beth asked.

**xXXx**

"What was that about?" Phil asked Jessie after a party discussion.

"The girl talk? I dunno, Beth hasn't told me yet." Jessie said.

"Keely hasn't told me anything either." Phil said trying to figure out why she's keep this from him.

"Chicks." Jessie said laughing. Phil sat on his bed and let out a small chuckle.

"What class do you have first?" Phil asked grabbing his schedule from his nightstand.

"Advanced English… Beth talked me into journalism." Jessie said.

"Hmm. I have that to than theater." Phil said wondering if theater would be the same as Phil and Keely's freshman year at H.G Wells. Hopefully it would be minus Tanner Kerpatrick. Tanner had moved after their freshman year but there was always a chance.

"I have free period… maybe I'll come and watch you, B and Keely." Jessie said

"Wonderful… a witness." Phil joked. He got off his bed and grabbed his keys.

"I'm going out for a bit. If Keely comes tell over tell her to call me." Phil said walking out.

"Will do. See ya dude." Jessie said.

**xXXx**

"She liked him again?" Beth whisper yelled after everyone had left. Keely nodded then looked at her.

"Again?" Keely asked as if Beth had said she had a drunk kid hidden in their closet.

"At his 13th birthday party she was flirting like a mad woman with him and even told Jalyn she thought Jes was hot. Ever since she's been having completely random crushes on him." Beth said. Keely snorted.

"Even though I'm usually against blonde and blonde relationships there's something about you and Jessie. You cherish him like a God."

"Well…"


	3. Jessie, We Have A Problem

In For It All

**by: **alotlikelove

**mood music: **Time To Dance & I write Sins Not Tragedies—Panic! At The Disco

Chapter Three "Jessie, We Have A Problem"

"Jessie, have you seen Phil?" Keely said out of breath. She had just got done talking with Beth and thought Phil need to know everything.

"He's out. Told me to tell you to call him." Jessie said staying completely focused on Halo 2.

"Right thanks…" Keely yelled running out the door to her car. She dialed his number as fast as she could, forgetting he was on speed dial.

"Pick up! Phil pick up!" Keely was frustrated and wanted to get thins off her chest ASAP.

"Hello?" Phil asked.

"Phil? It's Keely. Where are you?" Keely said opening the door to her car and hopping in.

"Hey. I'm at The Waffle House. Three blocks and a left turn." Phil said. Keely could hear forks clinking against plates and Phil chewing on something waiting for a response.

"Kay. Be there in a bit. Love ya." Keely said.

"Love you too." Phil said. They both snapped their phones shut at the same time and Phil sat waiting form Phil's arrival.

**xXXx**

"Jes you in here?" Beth asked tapping gently on the wood door with her knuckles.

"Yea come on in." Jessie said. Beth entered the room slowly and sat down on Jessie's bed.

"How are you?" He asked pausing the game and sitting beside her.

"Fine…" She replied quietly.

"That's not a fine, fine that's a something-is-up fine." Jessie said wiggling his fingers them attacking her sides.

"Stop! Jes that tickles… AHH!" Beth screamed. She finally pulled him off and regained her composer.

"You gonna tell?" Jessie asked putting his fingers up again incase she said no.

"Alright I'll tell. You remember your 13th birthday right?" Beth asked turning to face him on the bed Indian style.

"How could I forget. Full of friends, fun, an awesome cake, you and Jalyn stripping me and Kaylyn trying to put a move on me every thirty seconds." Jessie said laughing and doing the same as Beth.

"The Kaylyn part was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about…"

**xXXx**

Keely walked into the Waffle House and sat next to Phil who still had a half a plate full of waffles.

"Hey Keels." Phil said with a mouthful of waffles.

"Hey. I gotta tell you something major." Keely said. Phil swallowed and looked at Keely.

"And…" Phil asked.

"You remember Kaylyn right?" Keely asked.

"Yea what about her?" Phil asked. He though Kaylyn seemed nice. A little cocky, but nice.

"She likes Jessie… Lemme rephrase… loves him. She's been having completely random crushes on him since his thirteenth b-day party.

"Really? I always thought Beth liked him… he totally likes her." Phil said whispering a bit incase anyone at NYU was there.

"She does. I kinda saw them kissing in your dorm but that's not the point. She thinks by singing at the party Jessie will like her." Keely said starting to sound frantic.

"Seriously?" Phil asked suddenly more interested. He remembered how bad it had been with Mary between him a Keely two years ago and even though he'd only know the blonde duo for a couple days he felt like they were close friends. Beth was funny, smart outgoing kinda like Keely. Jessie was funny and appreciated Beth's love and friendship with his life. Kinda like him…

"What are you thinking?" Keely asked noticing the change in his focus.

"I know this is weird hut Jessie and Beth are kinda like us. Beth is fun and outgoing and you said yourself has a great style, like you, and Jessie appreciates her and his gadgets with his life, like me. Remember Mary.. Kaylyn would by the Mary factor in this relationship." Phil said.

"Your so right!" Keely said. Phil nodded and handed the cashier behind the bar table and pulled Keely out.

"We've gotta end this before it starts. You have to give Kaylyn Jessie's most hated song and let tell her he loves it and she'll sing it and he'll be totally unimpressed!" Phil said.

"Alright Mr. Fuzzy Bear. White Panther and Mr. Fuzzy Bear are back in action…" Keely said.

"Come on." Phil said laughing. They had a lot of work to do.


	4. We Ain't Gonna Live Forever

In For IT All

**by: **alotlikelove

**music: **4ever—The Veronicas

Chapter Four "We Aint Gonna Live Forever"

After a week of careful planning and fake rehearsals, it was finally party time.

"I can't believe this!" Keely yelled nervously. Kaylyn performed right before Keely and Beth so basically the curtain would rise and they would kick Kaylyn of the stage about thirty seconds before the song ended.

"It's alright Keels." Phil said rubbing her back.

"But is it? I feel bad! We hardly know her!" Keely stammered.

"Hello… remember Mary?" Phil asked stopping for a moment to look at Keely.

"Point taken. How do I look?" Keely asked.

"Amazing." Phil replied. She was wearing a denim mini skirt with a black and royal blue sequin design on it. Her emerald eyes wear accentuated with a bit of black eyeliner and her golden ringlets framed her face. Beth looked the same but her top was pink and black.

"Ready?" Beth asked. Keely could see her hands shaking.

"Yea… you?" Keely replied gently.

"Yea. She's on next so we better get up their. By the way… are you playing electric or acoustic?" Beth asked her fingers hovering over a hot pink electric guitar and a plain acoustic.

"Actually… I recorded the guitars so for this song… we're instramentless.

"Awesome." Beth said grabbing her mic and taking he place on the stage. They stood behind the mic stands waiting for Jessie to announce Kaylyn.

"Now we have Kaylyn Nye singing 'We Belong Together'!" Jessie announced with fake enthusiasm.

"_Sweet love, yeah yeah  
I didn't mean it when I said  
I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should have let you go  
I didn't know nothing,  
I was stupid, I was foolish i was lying to myself  
I couldn't of thought about whatever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting  
Here beside myself Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But if I knew everything  
I'd never felt_

_Pre-Chorus 1  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or even touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Or what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby_

Chorus 1  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
there ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep too deep  
I gotta change the station   
So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart  
I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart  


_I'm feeling all out of my element  
Throwing things,Cryin tryin  
To figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life baby_

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
When there ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby   
We belong together baby

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong tog-" Kaylyn sang… way off key. Beth and Keely started 'Speak For Myself" (**a.n- it's Aly and Aj style so you can imaging what I mean.)** After the first chorus both girls stepped down from the higher stage and walked beside Kaylyn singing it to her face then the crowd. Kaylyn stood there with her mouth open, unable to speak. Jessie just laughed.

"_I'm not sorry for who I am_

_Take it or leave it_

_It's my time to take a stand_

_Throw it or keep it._

_Know that I don't need to understand,_

_won't say it again." _Beth sang straight to her face and then at the crowd. People cheered and stood there with their mouths open. At the end Keely and Beth looked at her telling her with their eyes to stay away from Jessie and to get off their stage. Phil and Jessie ran onto the stage hugging who they belonged to.

"Wow… That was amazing… thank you for ending Kaylyn's little love fest because not only was she staring at me the whole time, and the fact that I hate the song with passion, she sucked." Jessie said kissing Beth lightly on the cheek.

"Amen." Phil said downing the same.

"Phil you gotta drum… In a Second kay?" Keely said. She ran backstage and grabbed two acoustic guitars. She handed on to Beth who just returned from bringing the mic stands down to the bottom stage. She signaled Phil who started playing along with both girls. **(a.n for the sake of my fingers… I'm putting the song it scriptish form. )**

**Beth: **_Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel_

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

**Both: **_What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second_

**Keely: **_Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real_

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

**Both: **_What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second_

Could it be  
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second


	5. What Has She Done Now?

In For It All

**by:** alotlikelove

**mood music: **Backwards—Rascal Flatts

Chapter Five "What Has She Done Now?"

_This isn't over. It'll be like his birthday party all over again. No one messes with me._

**xXXx**

Phil and Keely where sitting outside the campus on a bench outside a small Italian restaurant. It had been a couple hours since the performance and Keely still felt a little guilty but Phil knew what would cheer her up.

"Keels… if we go to the car and look up what would happen if you didn't do the song for Beth and Jessie will you be happy?" Phil asked tugging her to the car.

"I guess…" Keely sighed. She wasn't sure how it would come out but anything was better than this. Phil opened the door to the backseat for Keely and slid in after her.

"Giggle on." Phil said putting it on his head. He felt Keel scoot closer until their cheeks touched.

"Beth Keith and Jessie Randolph without singing the song." Phil said. Keely watched as Kaylyn kissed Jessie as he gladly allowed her.

"Ew." Both said.

"I don't feel so bad now." Keely said.

"Good because we gotta get back to school." Phil said as both climbed into the front seats of the car.

"Wonder what they are up to." Keely said tapping her chin.

"I dunno. I guess we'll find out." Phil said driving to NYU. After he parked into the parking lot by the dorms they made their way into the school.

"Speaking of the devil!" Someone said behind them.

"Brandon?" Keely said turning around.

"Yea, Jes and Beth are looking for you. Said something about another party…" Brandon said.

"Oh…." Phil said.

"Where are they?' Keely asked.

"Here's Beth's cell. Call her and find out." Brandon said. Keely was surprised Brandon had Beth's number in the first place but shrugged it off.

"Phil will you say the numbers while I type them in?" Keely asked handing Phil the paper.

"Sure… 7, 4, 0, 9, 7, 4, 3, 7, 4, 2." Phil said. Keely punched them in and hit SPEAKER. Briiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg. Briiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg.

"Hello?" Beth said laughing

"Beth?' Keely asked. Keely thought she sounded a little loopy.

"Keely! Hay baby! Where are you two?" She asked. She was drunk.

"On campus… where are you?" Keely asked sounding a bit worried. Phil just stood next to Keely listening to the background trying to put the pieces together.

"Ummm… hold on." Beth said Keely heard he asked some one but she could make out their response.

"Room 213 third floor." Beth said.

"So whatcha up to?' Keely said trying to keep her on the line in fear of the things that could happen. Phil followed her as she ripped through hallways and jumped up stairs.

"Just partying with Kaylyn. Jessie and Jalyn went to clean up the other party. Kaylyn is cool with the whole song thing by the way." Beth said slurring her words.

"Kaylyn huh? Cool. Anything else?" Keely asked looking at the numbers on the doors. 203… 205…

"Nope I'm good. Where did you two run off to?" Beth asked.

"To bet a bite to eat." Keely said looking over her shoulder making sure Phil was still behind her. Sure enough he was inches away looking at the doors.

209… 211… 213!

"Hey we'll be right in okay… stay where you are." Keely said.

"Kay. Toodles." Beth replied followed by a click.

"She's in _here_?" Phil said looking at the open door. The lights where off and the only light was coming from a strobe light in the corner of the dorm.

"BETH!" Phil and Keely yelled.

"Who?" A drunk guy asked… a familiar drunk guy.

"Tanner?"


	6. Drugged

In For It All

**by: **alotlikelove

**mood music: **Dance, Dance—Fall Out Boy

Chapter Six "Drugged"

"Tanner?" Keely asked trying to get a good look at his face.

"Yea… Keely Teslow?" Tanner said pulling her into the light. Keely suddenly felt Phil's arms around her making sure she was okay.

"Actually It's Keely Diffy now." Keely replied rubbing Phil's arm gently.

"Ohhh… wait you're looking for Beth right? Hold on…" Tanner said. He came back five minutes later with Beth wrapped around him like arm candy.

"My old friend Kaylyn hooked us up." Tanner said kissing Beth's neck. Beth merely giggled and played along.

"Hey Beth do you have your drink?" Phil asked.

"Yep! I hope you like wine." Beth giggled as Tanner attack her even more.

"Phil you're not gonna drink that are you?" Keely asked.

"Nope," Phil replied pulling out the Wzard. "I'm gonna scan it." Phil hit a button and a yellow beam scanned Phil looked at the screen in horror.

"She's been drugged." Phil said.

"Wonderful!" Keely shrieked. She turned around to get Beth but her and Tanner were gone.

"Keels, you go find Beth and I'll go get Jessie. If anything happens call me." Phil said

"And don't eat or drink anything." He quickly added before they went their separate ways.

**xXXx**

Perfect. Simply… Perfect… 

**xXXx**

Phil dialed Jessie's number and held the phone up to his ear as he walked to his own dorm.

"Phil? What's up dude?" Jessie said.

"Umm… well I better tell you in person… where are you?" Phil asked running up the first flight of stairs.

"The dorm. Me and Jalyn just got done cleaning up. How close are you?" Jessie said starting to sound worried.

"Just down the hall see you in a sec." Phil said racing thought the hall.

"See ya."

**xXXx**

"Beth… where are you?" Keely yelled. She thought she spotted her by the food but that was a second year that looked just like her…

'BETH!" Keely yelled when she finally saw the real her on a bed.. with Tanner above her.

"Tanner get off her!" Keely said pushing him off with every ounce of strength and sitting Beth up.

"Keely go fuck Phil and be happy because I'm a little busy." Tanner said angrily trying to pull her off.

"Um… no!" Keely yelled. Tanner threw Keely to the ground and went back to hid business this time Beth did the same. She wasn't letting him do all the work. _Well what ever got put in her drink worked a little to well._ Keely thought still trying to pull Beth away.

**xXXx**

"Jessie… Beth is at a party…" Phil said slowly letting Jessie absorb all the information.

"And…" Jessie shrugged wondering why that was so important. Beth had always been a party girl.

"Kaylyn drugged her… and Tanner Kirkpatrick is kind of… well…" Phil said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh no…" Jalyn gasped.

"Yea…" Phil said.

"I'm going to kick their asses!" Jessie said.

Come on Jay. Phil lead they way dude." Jessie said grabbing hid phone and keys incase they happen to need a speedy get away.

**xXXx**

"Tanner, she's taken now get off!" Keely said fighting the urge to break a wine bottle over his head.

"Taken? Yea right." Tanner mumbled between hickies.

"Um… dude… she is." Jessie said pulling him off Beth by the scruff of his neck

"Who the fuck are you?" Tanner asked.

"Her boyfriend. Stay away from her or I'll beat your as into the next millennium." Jessie said in a low tone. He the Tanner aside and walked over to Beth.

"Jes? Beth? When you two get here?' Kaylyn asked standing above them looking like she was totally shocked.

"Shut up Kaylyn. What did you put in her drink?" Jessie screamed in Kaylyn's face.

"What? I would never…" Jessie pushed her aside and lifted Beth up and out of the room followed by Phil and Jalyn.

"He asked you a question Kaylyn. What the hell did you put in her drink?" Keely said now millimeters away from her face.

"Just your ordinary slip…" Kaylyn said.

"Great… now tell that to Jessie." Keely said dragging Kaylyn out of the party.

"Keely get your hands of me!" Kaylyn yelled.

"Not until you tell Jessie what you did!" Keely yelled back.

"Never."


	7. Broken Promise

In For It All

**by: **alotlikelove

**mood music: **Caught Up—Usher & Because You Live— Jesse McCartney

Chapter Seven "Broken Promise"

"Go on tell him!" Keely screamed startling Jessie, Jalyn and Phil.

"Tell who what?' Jalyn asked walking over to Kaylyn.

"Tell Jessie what she did." Keely said.

"What did you do Kaylyn?" Jessie said with Beth passed out in his arms.

"I drugged her." Kaylyn yelled still trying to wriggle free of Keely's grip. Kaylyn gasped and covered her mouth. Jessie simply shook his head and carried Beth back to her dorm followed by Jalyn and Phil.

"Keely are you coming?" Phil asked.

"No I'm going to take care her." Keely said tilting her head toward Kaylyn.

"I'll do it, you go with Jessie and Beth okay?" Phil said grabbing Kaylyn and dragging her to the main building.

"Phil, babe wait. Why would you do this? You don't know Beth! How do you know she doesn't have a couple of skellies in her closet?" Kaylyn asked pushing herself closer.

"I don't but at the moment I trust her a lot more." Phil said flat out.

:"Well I'll make you a deal, don't turn me in and I can make it worth your while..' she said walking two fingers up Phil's neck and kissing him slowly.

"Kaylyn, get off." Phil said trying to push her off.

"How about… this?" Kaylyn said pushing Phil into her own dorm, conveniently located on their way to the main building.

"No. Cut it o-" Phil was cut off by Kaylyn throwing him onto the bed

"Kaylyn." Phil said pushing her off.

"Yea?" She asked out of breath.

"Stay away from us." Phil said locking her into her own room.

**xXXx**

"Phil what the hell happened to you?" Caleb asked when Phil returned.

"Kaylyn. How's Beth?" He asked walking over to her bed.

"Okay I guess." Caleb said. Jessie was sitting on the bed running his fingers through her long dirty blonde hair.

"Jessie, dude are you okay?" Phil asked.

"Yea.. I just don't know what to do." Jessie said not bothering to look up.

"Be there for her. That's all." Phil said patting him on the back.

"Thanks. Keely is looking for you by the way. She's in our dorm." Jessie said Phil nodded and walked over to his dorm and saw Keely lying on his bed.

"Hey Keel." Phil said quietly.

"Oh.. hey Phil…" Keely said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Keely." Phil wiped away they tears flooding her cheeks.

"Phil, I don't want that to happen to you." Keely said but then looked up at his neck.

"But I guess I'm too late." Keely sobbed.

"Keely, shhh. Keely it's okay. There's only room in my heart for you. You're wearing those rings. Not anyone else. Just you." Phil reassured her.

"Phil I love you." Keely said lunging at him. She kissed him hard not wanting to let go, ever. Phil pushed her closer and let his hands rest on her back Keely couldn't get enough. She kissed his cheeks, his chin, his neck. Anyplace she could get her lips on. Phil pushed her of and rolled over, stretching an arm out to shut the door as well.

"Phil what did Kaylyn do to you?" Kelly asked stopping long enough to look at his neck.

"She said 'if you don't turn me in I'll make it worth your while' and pushed me into her dorm and attacked me." Phil said quickly not wanting to stop.

"She attacked you?" Keely said out of breath.

"Uh huh." Phil mumbled kissing her neck, then down and back up to her cheeks and lips.

"Where is she?" Keely asked pushing Phil closer.

"Locked (kiss) in her (kiss) room. (kiss) 200 (kiss) why?" Phil asked.

"Because her ass is mine… but not right now." Keely giggled. Phil rolled his eyes and kissed her hard. Keely laughed but kissed him back. It wasn't until Phil heard a quiet tap on his door.

"Um… Come in…" Phil said. Beth walked into the room looking like she hadn't slept in years.

"Keely, I just wanted to say thanks for getting me out of there. I owe you and Phil big/" Beth said leaning against the door frame.

"You'd do it for me. Plus the guy you were with was a totally jerk…" Keely started but was cut off.

"A guy? Who?" Beth asked standing perfectly straight.

"Tanner Kirkpatrick. I thought you knew? Did Jalyn or Jessie tell you anything?" Keely asked.

"Wait… they were here? I found a note on my dresser saying that Jes and Jalyn had been out and I went to a party and passed out." Beth said.

"What?" Keely asked walking over to Beth and drug her over to the bed sitting her down.

"They're not over at my dorm. Where else would they be?" Beth asked. Phil looked into her blue eyes and stated a simple but powerful fact.

"I do."


	8. Games You Don't Wanna Play

In For It All

**by: **alotlikelove

**mood music: **Dirty Little Secret—All-American Rejects & One Wish—Ray J

Chapter Eight "Games You Don't Wanna Play"

"Wait you do?" Beth asked.

"I think…" Phil said walking out of the door. Keely and Beth followed behind as Phil headed to Kaylyn's room. He shoved open the door and found Kaylyn sitting on Jessie's lap.

"Jessie?" Beth yelled.

"Kaylyn?" Keely yelled.

"Wait… what?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing babe… hold on." Kaylyn said.

"How much of that do you have?' Beth asked.

"My mom has the hook up. Beth knows…" Kaylyn stared.

"Your mom works for 911. Yay you." Beth said sarcastically. Keely and Phil looked at her and she nodded.

"Wonderful." Phil muttered.

"Anyways, what do you wan Kaylyn?" Beth asked putting her hands on her hips and staring her down like a lion and a slow runner.

"Keely should know. Right Keels?" Kaylyn asked walking around Keely.

"Two things. One, NEVER call me Keels again, that's Phil's thing. Two, why do want Jessie?" Keely asked keeping her gaze straight in front of her.

"Hasn't Beth told you? I was the under dog. Jalyn and Beth always ruled the school. I was only along for the ride. Beth always had Jessie and Jalyn always had some guy." Kaylyn spat.

"I didn't always have Jes. We went three and a half months without talking to each other." Beth fired back.

"Oh wow. Out of how many years? Hm? Thirteen right?" Kaylyn asked.

"Your point?" Beth said.

"You've always had what I wanted." Kaylyn said.

"What? You've had more guys then me. Why are you like this? After all, grade 7, I was should be jealous of you. Remember that?" Beth said stepping up and towering inches above her.

"I do, but that was a lie. I was trying to get into your head." Kaylyn shrugged.

"That's enough. Where's Jalyn?" Keely said stepping in front of Beth looking down at Kaylyn.

"Hm… I dunno. Jes you know?" Kaylyn giggled. Jessie shook his head. Kaylyn turned her head around and Jessie winked and pointed to the closet.

"Well then we'll just have to find her huh?" Phil said grabbing Keely's hand and pulling her to the closet. Phil opened the door and Jalyn tumbled out.

"Finally! I thought I'd be in there till Christmas!" Jalyn yelled. She stormed over to Kaylyn followed by Phil and Keely.

"You have a lot of nerve girl. Jes let's go." Jalyn said pulling Jessie up and bringing him over to Beth who hugged him and laced their fingers together. Keely smiled and did the same to Phil.

**xXXx**

Both couples had gone their separate ways and Jalyn had gone off to her room leaving Phil and Keely alone. Keely flopped down on her bed followed by Phil.

"What a night.." Phil sighed and he raked his hands through Keely's hair.

"Yea." Keely agreed. She sat up a little straighter and leaned against Phil.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"Yea… I think we have a bit of unfinished business…" Keely said leaning up and kissing his lips gently.

"Well if that's what we have to do…" Phil laughed kissing her back. Keely pushed him down against the bed as Phil moved down to her neck. Keely smiled and arched her neck back a little. Keely pushed him closer not wanting the feelings to end. Keely gasped and let her head fall onto Phil's shoulder. Keely ran her fingers up Phil's sides and around his neck Phil pushed her hips down onto his and felt Keely's grip tighten around his neck. Phil lifted Keely's shirt over her head and let her collapse back onto him. Keely yanked his shirt off as he rolled over putting himself on top. Soon every other piece of clothing followed.

**xXXx**

After hours of love and lust Phil and Keely fell asleep in each other's arms… for a while. Keely's alarm buzzed making her jump. She looked at the clock and groaned. She slapped Phil's chest and told him to get up.

"Ow." He yawned. Keely laughed and threw on some clothes and looking at her phone. One new message. She opened the phone and dialed her voicemail as Phil Wzard himself some clothes.

"Please enter you password then press pound." The mechanical Phone voice said. Keely punched in four numbers and held the phone up to her ear.

"_Keely, It's Bella, your theater instructor. I need you Phil and Beth down here pronto. Thanks! Bye._"


	9. We're Doing What?

In For It All

**by: **alotlikelove

**mood music: **Sweet Sixteen—Hilary Duff

Chapter Nine "We're Doing What?"

Keely snapped her phone shut and sighed. Phil had already lain back down and fallen asleep. She giggled and grabbed her eyeliner and nail polish lining his eyes in black gently

and painting pink onto his nails. She threw it away from her quickly and kissed his cheek. Phil smiled and woke up kissing her lips.

"Sooo… what on the agenda for today?" Phil asked.

"I we have top get Beth and meet Bella in the theater… but first fix your hair." Keely said managing to keep a straight face against all odds. Phil walked over to the mirror and his jaw dropped. Keely laughed at the look on her husband's face.

"What the hell?" Phil gasped.

"What?" Keely said still giggling.

"When did I start wearing eyeliner?" Phil asked pointing to his eyes. When he saw the pink on his nails his jaw dropped farther.

"What?" Keely asked about to burst.

"It's pink…" Phil said showing his finger to Keely.

"Would you like black?" Keely asked holding up black nail polish.

"It's better than pink." Phil sighed letting Keely pint his nails.

"Now to get this off…" Phil said walking into the bathroom and washing his face. About ten minutes later he managed to get in off.

"Better?" Keely asked.

"A little." Phil shrugged.

"Well then, lets get Beth and Jessie and get down to the theater." Keely said grabbing Phil's hand and lacing their fingers together and pulling his down the hall. Keely knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Hello?" A very tired Jessie asked when the door opened.

"Jes, lemme handle thins." Beth said.

"Hey…" Keely said.

"Did you get Bella's message?" Beth asked.

"Yea. I was just coming to get you…" Keely said.

"Really… I was about to get you! That's weird." Beth said. She said bye to Jessie and walked with Phil and Keely. After about ten minutes of guess work and wrong directions the finally hit their destination. Bella was on the stage pacing nervously.

"There you are!" Bella said signaling them up.

""So… what's up?" Keely asked.

"Well, every year NYU holds a party for all the freshmen and since our party committee has graduated, we need you three to plan it.

"Wait… you saying you expect the three of us to plan a party for all the newcomers?" Phil asked holding up three fingers then hiding them when he remembered the black on them.

"Yep…' Bella said.

"Oh great…" Beth sighed.

"I forgot, you have to have a band from NYU there too." Bella said. Suddenly Phil perked up.

"I know the perfect one…"

**i know this one is short but i'm tired. i meant to put it up yesterdaybut i guess you have to wait until today.**

**x3**

**alotlikelove **


End file.
